


Handiwork

by NervousOtaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-re:connect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousOtaku/pseuds/NervousOtaku
Summary: Mink is sitting on the porch working on something, and he won't let Aoba see.





	Handiwork

Aoba blinked in confusion.

“Hey, don't you have work today?” he asked as he moved onto the porch.

Mink didn't answer. He was sitting in the old wicker chair, bent over something in his hands. Huracan was standing proudly nearby, head up in a vain display. Noting the pile of wood chips between Mink's feet, Aoba moved closer.

“Oh, you're making something?” he asked, tilting his head in an effort to see better.

Still, Mink didn't answer. It looked like he was really focusing on the thing in his hands.

Aoba had known that Mink was a craftsman. He'd asked a bit, and the man had told him. But he'd never actually seen anything Mink made. Given some of the things around the cabin, he could come up with a few ideas, but they were only guesses. Most of them were things like furniture and utensils. But then again, there were the dream-catchers all over the place, and the blankets and throws. He knew that Mink was the one that made Huracan's little accessories, too. So there was any number of things Mink could be making at his shop in town.

Wedging himself slightly behind the chair, Aoba put his hands on the back and leaned forward, trying to peer over Mink's shoulder. He pushed up onto his tiptoes and craned his neck, walking his hands forward a bit. They ended up on Mink's back, making him grunt a bit.

The wood was rather light. He couldn't make out too many details about the object with how Mink was holding it. It looked like he had a few tools on his leg, ready to be used. His jeans were getting covered in sawdust as the chips and pieces of wood he carved away fell to the floor.

Aoba huffed, annoyed that he was being ignored. Pouting, he rested against Mink's broad back. Huracan snickered, ruffling his feathers a bit.

Eventually, Aoba found himself startling to nod off. It was still early, and he had never been a morning person. It wasn't exactly cold out today, just a little chilly, but his clothes countered that perfectly. Leaning against Mink and feeling how he moved was relaxing, as were the sounds of his tools and the familiar smell of cinnamon that followed the man around. He stretched his jaws open in a yawn, lifting one hand to stifle it.

“Here.”

Aoba jolted at Mink's sudden voice, bonking his head against the wall behind him. Both the man and his Allmate snorted. He stuck his tongue out at them, rubbing the back of his skull.

Mink was holding the thing up. Aoba saw that it was a toy of some kind. It looked like Huracan, with a little ridge down it's back, holding something in it's beak. Tilting his head curiously to the side, Aoba held out his hands. Mink handed it over, watching him carefully as he turned it to and fro. This was the first time he could say with any certainty that he'd seen any of Mink's work. For all he knew, Mink built the whole cabin that he'd been living in for the past year. But he didn't know, and that was the thing. He knew Mink had made this... thing.

“Like this.” Mink said, coaxing him to pull the thing out of the wooden bird's beak. Holding onto his hands, showing him how to cradle the wood and curl his fingers around the little baton, Mink moved his hand so the baton ran down the bird's back. “See?”

Aoba felt his eyes widen a little at the chirping noise produced as the wood pieces ran against each other.

“It sounds like a bird clicking it's beak!” he exclaimed as Mink took his hands away.

“Traditionally they're shaped like frogs or crickets... but I thought you'd like something else.”

Aoba didn't say anything, sitting down next to Mink's chair and running the baton up and down the back of the bird. Mink chuckled, standing up to fetch the broom. Huracan strolled over, fluffing up his feathers as he watched Aoba play with the little toy Mink had made for him.


End file.
